Shannon Kook-Chun
Shannon Kook-Chun is a South African and Chinese actor known for having played the character of Zane Park on Degrassi. His father is Chinese and his mother is South African. Argiris Karras encouraged him to try out for the role of Zane Park. They are friends in real life. Shannon has been a guest star in the CBC shows, Being Erica ''and ''The Border. He also played the role of Deven Phillips in the show, Baxter ''with former Degrassi star Evan Williams, who plays Baxter McNab. He also stars as Drew in the popular horror film ''The Conjuring. He is in the Youtube webseries Carmilla. He plays opposite another former Degrassi actor, John Bregar, in Verona: The Movie, where they both portray gay men. Shannon has stated that he is not gay in real life. Quotes *"Karma, we're either creating it or resolving it." *"Remember what you love, and go there first. "I love and am grateful for..." a few rounds a day." *"Fear drags you down. Love lifts you up." *" Remember life is short; forgive quickly, love truly, & never regret anything that made you smile." *"You are whole, perfect and complete as you are...searching for yourself in others or in things is an illusion. Look within and you'll see that the true gem you've been looking for outside of yourself was inside, your self, the entire time." Trivia *Shannon was an extra in King of Pain. (check gallery, picture 206) *He was only a regular for two seasons, but half of each one: the second half of season 10 and the first half of season 11. *He is not gay in real life. *Shannon is an Aquarius. *He is friends with Luke Bilyk, Nina Dobrev, Paula Brancati, and Olivia Scriven. *His middle name is Xiao Long, which means little/young dragon. *He recently starred in the movie, The Conjuring, and a few actors and actresses from Degrassi went to the premiere with him. Gallery Argiris and Shannon 2010.png 44657 478938982288 135519732288 6660162 3902393 n.jpg 97810289.jpg Shannon-kook-chun-2.jpg Argiris-Shannon.jpg shannon vwd premiere.jpg penis.jpg lol.jpg shannon.jpg John Shannon.jpg 138363721.jpg 41099 111295822258929 100001355343504 74061 5977762 n.jpg tehhe.jpg 139217938.jpg paula, shannon, nina, charlotte, evan.jpg 37886 120568961322978 120480074665200 110691 2881134 n.jpg degrassibaxter.jpg 46842 478805602288 135519732288 6655705 1565162 n.jpg 44722 478805577288 135519732288 6655703 7821395 n.jpg 39896_137711859601062_133124946726420_172259_3666861_n.jpg 47002 478938787288 135519732288 6660152 2842684 n.jpg 46026 478941857288 135519732288 6660352 7847721 n.jpg 41039 479060762288 135519732288 6664157 3144278 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 46469 479137192288 135519732288 6666687 1034204 n.jpg 154075360.jpg L aa55d633ee5648db8738443e06fde389.jpg 160374615-3a3aa10b60fe4c161aa2b95b02a73efe 4c8bdfc0-scaled.jpg Meet & Greet September 2010.jpg 161427977.jpg omg.jpg 165232838-94d93b11879ca5379c3ea6f61fb2939a_4c9aad98-scaled.jpg Img 7432.jpg tumblr_l866wlkZJo1qclrrpo1_250.jpg baxter.jpg Tumblr l7isil6Q5X1qdrhp4o1 500.jpg Tumblr l7isexm59o1qdrhp4o1 500.jpg Evan williams 2570964.jpg tumblr_lavorvZvay1qdex3lo1_500.jpg Jakeargisjaneshannon.jpg tumblr_ldwtor3mDW1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr le7fx8OxHS1qzl88jo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7fw62T221qzl88jo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7frjoZfL1qzl88jo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7fso48i41qzl88jo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7fudyJ1E1qzl88jo1 500.jpg Tumblr le7s8pJj7l1qct0ifo1 500.png.jpg Tumblr le7smo0j3x1qct0ifo1 500.jpg ImagesCATV8RHJ.jpg 300px-Tumblr_l8ilpyXgyQ1qdoiato1_400.png W8aj5u.jpg tumblr_le9t2iDUeQ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_le7szgUUBE1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_le7t3kptuR1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_le7t28KrYW1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lb4jflvwcI1qzdk2v.png tumblr_lcmg1el1Jk1qdex3lo1_500.jpg tumblr_l6uiszDPWf1qclrrpo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9n0kwNqP1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9mywsP3r1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9mxdynBy1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9mveozgp1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9mjfABkK1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9mln6kfx1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9mo6wgZu1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9mreWDiq1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9mptp6no1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9mtaYL1p1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9n24v3hJ1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg Tumblr legt1j6rFo1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lemoxraACy1qedeo3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lb8awzfC7T1qezaqwo1 500.png Tumblr legt8hNJFw1qclrrpo1 500.jpg tumblr_les3ldkLrY1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_les3fwFE7V1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr les3r4BMB81qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr les3dksrJ51qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr letuuvi2jv1qblgmm.png Tumblr legumlyRWf1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lexn586lmK1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lf1hic8Lm61qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr lf1guvuI0H1qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr levz0sPpP41qfhh12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lf1iisVyZX1qdex3lo1 500.png tumblr_le9mcnQFQd1qdoiato1_400.jpg tumblr_lf56ckAndC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lf56bmTPIz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr ldr20ri4WO1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr2b4GHgB1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr2kkOet51qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr22itKpB1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lckwwt7waw1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lft3g5zUky1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lft39pTMwf1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg 166663 108019735939242 100001936489544 63594 6770592 n.jpg 180139 107657152642602 100001949546077 61119 6964277 n.jpg Hh.jpg Tumblr lfywxlnp6n1qgf5pko1 500.jpg 23.jpg ImagesCAJ29H9N.jpg La la la.png Tumblr le9m6khDEr1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr le9mbukEjE1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l8zhm29ojU1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr le9m5wlnu21qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr lgsj3qA1sF1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr l859fwCKXI1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l7n5tkHKOF1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l9ge8xsOic1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lgbnzwgfeF1qeegx8o1 500.png 103341536.jpg Tumblr liukoxS0On1qgf5pko1 500.jpg tumblr_ljf4kvboAW1qdex3lo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljewuna6qb1qdex3lo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljf0xl17Fa1qdex3lo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhret2wTSQ1qgf5pko1_500.png tumblr_lgsk4kxbk01qgf5pko1_500.jpg Tumblr lofvn1Vly71qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lgsju6kEKo1qgf5pko1_400.jpg tumblr_lgqnqmMYRD1qazl2ro1_400.jpg tumblr_lga55ieeNL1qg3pxko1_500.jpg tumblr_lmqrmxOvN01qct0ifo1_500.jpg 32012_124457254233859_117177111628540_311333_5265274_n.jpg|Shannon and Devon Bostick (Nic) 32012_124457257567192_117177111628540_311334_7314028_n.jpg tumblr_lnxqaqYAiM1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lokapngI1r1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Captureoiuio.JPG yl2a.jpg xfxtw.jpg tumblr_lq3g9llisP1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lottzbaUwl1qilqvco1 500.jpg Tumblr lpma8p0wKF1qjb73do1 500.jpg Aliciashannon.png Shannonmelinda.png Melindashannon.png Shannonmelinda2.png Jamieshannonmelinda.png Melindashannon3.png rookie blue 213.png Rawrrannieshannon.jpg Wtfwithshan.png Munrojustinsammelindashannon.png Shannonmunro.png Normal DSCF0735.JPG Sha&lau&olli.png imagesCA9Z4T36.jpg|!O_O! tumblr_lss7rnrkAH1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg|Shannon Kook-Chun with Cassie and Steele Miriam McDonald Lookandmunoandshay333=7.png Sam and a lady.jpg|Shannon photo-bombing some season 11 cast.jpg WIKI EDIT.jpg Suckmydickkkkk.jpg tumblr_ltw0yvVHML1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg deeppdegrasshannnn.png 292002_244724172233163_133124946726420_651300_5545474_n.jpg 381732_274410909264489_133124946726420_744675_1931535998_n.jpg 260085_218623368176577_133124946726420_576430_938411_n.jpg 260085_218623384843242_133124946726420_576434_4645846_n.jpg Lukeyshannon2333.jpg Degrassi Cast.png imagesCA4NMT12.jpg imagesCA8RSFF3.jpg imagesCAMZ9ZCR.jpg imagesCAR3JLKY.jpg kuhii.jpg L_aa55d633ee5648db8738443e06fde389.jpg imagesCAE4FJ8K.jpg imagesCAR4WY8Y.jpg p89upo.jpg Tumblr_l8zhm29ojUjhgyj1qdoiato1_400.png zane-riley-and-zane-16705418-397-640.jpg Tumblr l6eqsduoov1qc8lhko1 500.jpg Degrassi-cast-aislinn-paul-17901147-500-375.jpg Shannoncharlottesam.jpg Mmmmn.jpg tumblr_lqcdoiyAxf1qgpv1do1_500.png Tumblr lplfxrx77z1qicyu8o1 1280.jpg 7p3oe5.jpg zanee.PNG khwjsouj tw1.jpg mnxzlppj tw1.jpg nvnd0exj tw1.jpg SKCVerona.jpg Degrassi20Cast.jpg ochzwccj tw1.jpg tumblr_lxrpodMdqd1qct0ifo1_500.jpg imagesCA2CNV8P.jpg imagesCA13GL36.jpg kkhu.jpg Tumblr_le7smo0j3x1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Dg1.jpg Degrassicast500.jpg bdshabbyou.png h3iokvbdj tw1.jpg nz1x2vgj tw1.jpg 8xsrnp.jpg huigbiafjorg.jpg Imagefromurl1234567.jpg|Kook-Chun is in the front (wearing converse and the shiny jacket) SkcistH-dw-aSh.png tumblr_m1xim728hX1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 321go.jpg shannon2.jpg shannonkook-chun.jpg tumblr_lyn8qwX8So1qdex3lo1_500.jpg ShannonKookInKingOfpain.png|Kook-Chun as an extra in King Of Pain (circled image) Dkvsorinlsk.png tumblr_m6pekqBxzI1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7u32fnywO1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhmgkvVSNv1qct0ifo1_500.jpg ThCABRM1WI.jpg thCACIU3UC.jpg thCA4HCWO9.jpg IMG 8841.jpg act34.jpg TI4U u1306713350.jpg 191803_640005822676782_364328104_o.jpg dhfkj.jpg Maaa.jpg Moo.jpg Muu.jpg g7dfhg78h6gh.png 9g6hf6gj7hg.png g8hyfj87hg6.png hg8fgj7h8jgh.png hgfgj879ghkghkjh.png Dddddddddd.jpg Cccccccc.jpg Lukemunroshannon.jpg Gdfibwsuodg7sd.png 148506 10150110464377289 135519732288 7464764 7279049 n.jpg Tumblr mw1sqnrWgu1rs4uhro4 500.jpg Tumblr mw1sqnrWgu1rs4uhro3 500.jpg Tumblr mw1sqnrWgu1rs4uhro2 500.jpg Tumblr mw1sqnrWgu1rs4uhro1 500.jpg normal_itlp003.jpg normal_pb011.jpg normal_tastema006.jpg HC006.jpg Tumblr l8tl9cuezs1qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l8ijcmdxNU1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8jvymZgb31qdoiato1 400.png 41515852.jpg 18772 226405695841 222416550841 3000215 2480914 n.jpg Tumblr m3ob06tHar1qgpv1do1 500.jpg 12728468_587211754769942_692889151_n.jpg CbCmQNQW8AAwiwG.jpg 65y66.png 555t5.png 5t55t5t5.png 54t55t5.png tr5455t5t.png 65y665.png 7u6u76676u.png 14624284 1353876887970014 393071232221708288 n.jpg 142742575.jpg 142740900.jpg DJZMcKgUQAAfxEZ.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Degrassi: TNG cast